Assembly
by eroticboi80
Summary: New Directions has to perform in front of the school for the first time since Mr. Schuester took over as director and some touching by Kurt on Finn unleashes a lot of confusion for the quarterback. How does he deal with those feelings? Kinn slash. Enjoy.


**Here's my latest **_**Glee**_** fanfic. **

**I do not own **_**Glee**_** or its characters. **

**I am not implying anything about the personal lives or sexuality of the actors and actresses of the show on which this story is based. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

The Glee Club had to perform in the front of the school for the first time since Mr. Schuester took over the club and decided to do a number that was seen as sexually provocative. As the club performed the number during the assembly, Kurt was able to touch Finn in ways that would normally make him feel uncomfortable but did not think much of it since he did not really see who had touched him but saw who kept slapping him on the butt towards the end of the number and found out it was Kurt. If they had not been performing in public, Finn's initial reaction would have been to scream at Kurt until his face turned dark purple or even do something more severe.

After the assembly, Finn attempted to avoid Kurt as he did not want to do anything he would end up regretting but part of him still felt confused about the whole incident. After his initial anger had subsided, Finn could not help but feel curious about his own feelings towards Kurt and even towards other guys in general. The quarterback kept hoping that this was just a phase and that it would pass very quickly because he was worried that if indeed he liked other men, his reputation as a tough guy would go out the window and that he would be subjected to the same kind of humiliation as the other nerds, gays, and other unpopular kids at school.

The next day at school, Finn continued to avoid Kurt and hoped that he would not cross paths with the flamboyant student. In between classes, Kurt and the football star ended up crossing paths as Kurt said hello to Finn with a smile. Finn had an awkward look on his face and responded by saying hello as well in a nervous tone of voice. Kurt attempted to engage his friend in conversation but Finn said he had to get to class and did not want to be late. Kurt felt disappointed as he knew that Finn was trying to avoid him and that something was bothering him and when he asked his friend what was bothering him, Finn walked away without saying anything. Once Finn walked into the distance of the school hallway, Kurt knew that Finn was upset at him about something but would not say anything about it.

When lunch time arrived, the two of them crossed paths again and Kurt attempted to get an answer out of Finn again.

"LOOK MAN, STOP STALKING ME," protested Finn.

"Stalking you? What? I'm not stalking you," responded Kurt.

"Yes you are. Everywhere I go, you're always there and it's getting creepy now. Just stop it ok," Finn forcefully told Kurt.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like such a jerk?" asked Kurt as a tear started to form in the corner of his eye.

"Nothing's wrong with me. Ok? Just leave me alone now," Finn told Kurt.

"Look, I must have done something to upset you. Tell me what I did to you."

"Just stop living this fantasy ok? It's really freaking me out."

"What fantasy?" asked Kurt.

"You think that I don't know? The way you look at me, flirt with me, undress me with your eyes. You don't think I've noticed? I know I'm not the brightest guy but I'm not dumb enough to realize you're living this fantasy that involves me and you living happily ever after," responded Finn.

Kurt tried to put his hand on Finn's shoulder to help calm him down but the athlete swatted it away and told him not to touch him ever again.

"What is your problem Finn?"

"You're my problem so don't ever look at me, talk to me, or touch me. Just stay away and leave me alone."

Kurt was about to break out in tears as he felt that Finn reached in his chest, pulled out his heart and stomped on it. He had never seen Finn act this way and actually thought he was different and treated other people equally which is a major reason he had a crush on the football player.

The following day, Finn wanted to apologize to Kurt after having a talk with his mother who made him realize he overreacted. As Finn walked the halls at school, he saw Kurt but the petite male respected Finn's wishes and did not acknowledge the football player.

"Hey buddy, can we talk about what happened?" Finn asked Kurt.

"I'm not your buddy and you made that clear yesterday and there isn't much to talk about," responded Kurt as he attempted to walk away.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened and I really feel bad about the way I reacted. I would really like for us to be friends again."

"You're not sorry. You showed your true feelings yesterday and the kind of person you are. I always thought you were different and better than that Finn Hudson. I was obviously wrong," responded Kurt and walked away as he just felt sick to his stomach being around the guy he actually had a crush on up until recently.

Finn felt terrible that Kurt rejected his olive branch but realized he had it coming and would have reacted the same way if he was in Kurt's shoes. The athlete knew that saying sorry was not enough and that he had to win back Kurt's trust and friendship and knew that he had a challenge because this was not a matter of winning a girl over to go out with him but a guy, even if Finn did not see Kurt as a guy in the normal sense of the word.

Finn struggled to think of how he could win back Kurt's friendship as he realized that he was not a bad person and likely meant no harm in what he did during the assembly. The following day at school, the bullies went through their usual routine of tossing Kurt into the garbage can and when Kurt decided to stand up for himself, the bullies decided to get a little more physical with him. When the bullies were about to beat Kurt up, a voice commanded them to stop and to leave Kurt alone.

Everyone saw that the voice was that of Finn's and he was there to protect his friend even if Kurt was not ready to accept Finn as his friend yet. As the bullies refused to leave Kurt alone, Finn started getting physical with them and told Kurt to just get out of there. Kurt did not leave but watched as Finn took care of the bullies and asked Kurt if he was alright. After telling Finn he was alright, Kurt was not sure what to make of the situation but appreciated the fact that Finn was there to protect him.

"Look, I really am sorry about the way I acted and I don't blame you if you don't want to be friends anymore but I'd really like for us to be the way we were before I acted the way I did. Please, I wasn't proud of myself that day and I felt horrible about it," pleaded Finn.

"Ok Finn Hudson, I forgive you but consider this your last chance. I think you're a good person but that side of you from the other day wasn't pleasant and I hope I don't have to see that ever again," responded Kurt.

Kurt held out his hand in friendship, but Finn went one step further and gave Kurt a big hug out in the open not caring if anyone saw him. Kurt was relieved that this ugly episode was behind them and that things could return to normal. Finn asked Kurt if he wanted to hang out and that it would be his treat as a peace offering. Kurt suggested they go bowling as he also thought it was something Finn would enjoy, and Finn happily agreed to the suggestion.

At the bowling alley, both of them went at it for a couple of hours in terms of bowling with Finn bowling a 195 and Kurt bowling a 225. Finn wondered how Kurt was so good at bowling and said that he had an uncle who was a champion bowler and gave him some pointers. After the two of them took a break, they eventually decided to share a pepperoni pizza and a pitcher of Coca-Cola. After bowling another game in which the scores were more or less the same, the two club members decided to call it a night as Kurt had an early start to the morning and wanted to be on time with his moisturizing routine before going to bed.

After pulling into the driveway at Kurt's house, Finn asked if he could use the bathroom and after using it, Finn wanted to say good night to Kurt and went downstairs into his room.

"Find the bathroom alright?" asked Kurt.

"Well, I never really needed to use the bathroom," responded Finn with a smile.

Kurt was able to figure out why Finn wanted to come inside the house and was not about to turn him away.

"I have a confession to make," Finn told Kurt.

"Do tell Mr. Hudson."

"Those times you touched me during the assembly, I have to say that they touched off some feelings inside of me I had never experienced and I was in denial about them, in denial about who I might be and I ended up taking them out on you."

"It's alright. The hatchet has been buried and we've moved on, we don't have to talk about this anymore."

"I know but I owed you at least an explanation for the way I had acted and you didn't deserve that at all."

Finn kept on rambling when Kurt leaned over and kissed him on the lips in order to get Finn to stop rambling. Once Kurt realized what he did, he braced himself for Finn's reaction hoping he did not go too far.

"Why did you stop?" asked Finn.

Kurt's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he heard that his knight in shining armour wanted him just as much as Kurt wanted him. Finn leaned forward and started kissing Kurt, but this time it was a lot more passionate than Kurt had ever imagined and Kurt wished that Finn could kiss him forever. Finn's hands moved rapidly all over Kurt's back as the slender teen swirled his tongue inside of the quarterback's mouth just as he had always dreamed of doing. Finn was really turned by Kurt and the way he unlocked those feelings inside of him that had been tormented him for the last little while.

Finn started to undo Kurt's shirt and tossed it on the floor in a matter of seconds while Kurt removed Finn's unbuttoned blue and white check shirt and white undershirt. Kurt struggled to keep his emotions together as he was turned on by the sight of the athlete's nicely sculpted arms, chest and broad shoulders. Finn also found Kurt's torso to be quite adorable and wanted a piece of it. Kurt began to nibble on Finn's ear lobes and giving him pecks on the neck before moving down towards his chest and kissing his pectorals and big firm nipples. Finn found everything so relaxing as Kurt continued to move down on the athlete and licked his navel before reaching his belt line and began to unbuckle it. Once the belt was undone, Kurt unbuttoned the pants and unzipped them revealing the football player's navy blue boxers once the jeans slid down to his ankles.

Finn began to pitch a tent in his underwear as Kurt tugged the sides of them and pulled them down as Christmas came early for Kurt after seeing the present he had just received. Kurt thought that Finn's eight inch cock was even bigger and more beautiful than he had ever dreamed of as he took it in his mouth as far as he could while Finn stood there and ran his hand all over his chest. Kurt placed his hands on Finn's firm, hairless butt cheeks and thought they felt like heaven as Kurt continued to bob his head up and down getting all the way down to the hair around the base of Finn's blood-engorged penis. Kurt teased Finn's pole with the tip of his tongue but stood him up as he was afraid of ejaculating prematurely and started making out with him again. Finn began to undo Kurt's pants and quickly removed them revealing his white lace bikini briefs which the football player found adorable which were torn off moments later by Finn leaving both of them completely naked.

The two lovers were on the floor and positioned themselves in a 69 as Kurt was on top of Finn. The jock enjoyed having Kurt's small tight bum in front of his face as it gave him a chance to loosen it up with his fingers after he spat on them and slid his middle digit inside of the drama student. Finn followed that with two fingers inside of Kurt as the athlete's large member was being pleasured by the flamboyant student. Finn followed up with a third finger inside of Kurt and heard Kurt wince in pain but knew that it would hurt. The athlete withdrew his fingers and spat all over Kurt's loosened hole and re-entered him with three fingers until the femme teen was loosened up good enough for Finn.

Finn sat up and positioned Kurt on his back and took his cock in his hand before guiding it inside of him with a long, slow push. Kurt felt like he was on cloud nine as the man of his dreams was inside of him for real and kept convincing himself that it was not just another dream. Finn leaned forward as both of their torsos made contact with each other and made out intermittently as Finn was establishing a rhythm for his thrusts. Once both of them were in synch with each other, they perfected the art of making love which was a dream come true for Kurt.

Kurt could not stop moaning as the feeling of Finn's throbbing boner inside of him was something that words could never explain. Kurt yelped loudly in his high-pitched voice that was eluding him in Glee club practice that he needed to perfect every time Finn hit the flamboyant singer's prostate. Finn had a wide grin on his face as if he was a man on a mission which was to make Kurt the happiest man in the world and he finally thought that Kurt was just as much of a man as he was. Kurt kept on panting Finn's name as the muscular teen's thrusts were faster and more aggressive as he loved pounding Kurt's gay, femme ass and dominating him.

Finn could feel the moment of release was near as Kurt masturbated his five inch cock in order to pleasure himself even more. Finn continued to pound away at Kurt as hard as he could to the point he worked up quite a sweat which turned on his lover as he loved Finn's scent. With one final push, Finn blow his hot sperm inside of Kurt who kept panting Finn's name even after the climax as the dominant teen was still inside of Kurt. Finn leaned forward and made out with Kurt as he unloaded all of his spunk before pulling out slowly and moving down on Kurt.

Finn took Kurt in his mouth and was able to make him explode hitting the back of his throat with his thick cum and swallowed every last drop of it like a special treat. Finn moved up on Kurt again and made out with him as Kurt could taste himself inside of Finn's mouth before cleaning themselves off and getting dressed again.

Finn told Kurt that he had a really great time and that he looked forward to the next time they could hang out as he felt that Kurt was a great treasure hunter in terms of his feelings and wanted Kurt to spend as much time as he could finding the treasure inside of him. Kurt was not about to turn down the opportunity to spend as much time with Finn as he could and get much closer to him.

**Hope you enjoyed that and hopefully it wasn't lame, especially the ending. **

**Reviews and feedback would be much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
